The Key
The Key Tour was Emilie Autumn's first full tour of North America as well as her sixth tour with ''Opheliac''. This tour was promoting both the The End Records' release of Opheliac as well as ''The Asylum For Wayward Victorian Girls''. This tour introduced VIPs to Autumn's tours which included a book reading, a copy of The Asylum for Wayward Victorian Girls, and on the all legs besides the first, a poster. Development The North American tour was originally planned to start on May 22nd in New York; however, various issues involving the rest of the tour between the New York show and the show planned for California in August led up to her parting from Trisol. Subsequently, those dates had to be pushed back and the European festival dates were canceled all together. After being signed to The End Records it was announced that the tour would commence in the fall. For this tour Emilie remade the entire set from scratch instead of using any of the elements from older tours. This includes a large clock for the shadow screen, a chandler made from spoons, and various small props. As well as this, The Key tour introduced Captain Maggot doing lyra during Opheliac in venues that were able to have areal acts. For the 2010 shows a number of other props were also remade to fit with the more recent look of The Asylum. The Masquerade Incident in Atlanta, GA, happened during this tour. Captain Maggot was absent for some tours due to scheduling conflicts with her own band, Insects v. Robots. VIP Ticket Package Approximately $45 *1 concert ticket *1 autographed copy of The Asylum for Wayward Victorian Girls *1 Poster (for second-leg tour dates only) *Reading from The Asylum... book by EA Due to printing problems prior to the tour dates, the books were not sent to Autumn and could not be brought on tour to be distributed to the VIP holders. The VIP holders were instead promised that Autumn would autograph them when they arrived and would ship them out to them herself. It was assumed that the VIP holders would still get their books before their public release in 2010, as that was what their package promised. However, due to poor management on Autumn and her management's behalf, the books were not sent out until late 2010 and early 2011 (long after the book had gone public); much to the fans' dissapointment and despite EA's claims that she was autographing the books via a Twitter post, the books arrived unsigned. To make up for this, Autumn and her friend, Queen fLee, sent out autographed sticker book plates that the VIP holders could put in their books at the end of 2011. Bloody Crumpets *Captain Maggot *Lady Aprella *The Blessed Contessa *The Naughty Veronica Set List #Best Safety Lies in Fear # 4 O'Clock # Opheliac # Liar (not performed on certain European dates) # The Art of Suicide # I Want My Innocence Back (not performed on certain European dates) # Shalott # Dominant # God Help Me # Unlaced # Dead Is The New Alive (not performed on certain European dates) # I Know Where You Sleep (not performed on certain European dates) # 306 # Misery Loves Company # Face The Wall # Mad Girl # Bohemian Rhapsody # Thank God I'm Pretty #Outro Tour Dates 'North American 1st Leg' 'North American 2nd Leg' 'European and Australian Legs' *Cancelled Dates Cancelled Dates : We are very sad to announce that Emilie Autumn has today been struck down with Tracheolaryngitis. This is basically a serious infection (and subsequent inflammation) of the voice-box and windpipe and yes, it is as painful as it sounds!! Emilie is currently unable even to speak, let alone sing or perform, and she is under strict doctor's orders to rest totally and not use her voice at all for the next three or four days minimum. Obviously it would be impossible to perform her usual show under such conditions, so we have no choice but to cancel the shows in Graz, Vienna, Prague, Bratislava and Innsbruck . This is not a step we take lightly, and while we understand that muffins will be disappointed, we also hope that they will understand and join us in wishing her a full and swift recovery. : ''The rest of the scheduled shows will take place as planned, and we will be announcing rescheduled dates as soon as possible. Please visit this topic on the forum, or go to emilieautumn.com for future updates.''http://www.forum.emilieautumn.com/viewtopic.php?f=166&t=28511 Notable Events *During the Show in Orlando, Florida, Autumn and the Bloody Crumpets were repeatedly cat-called and heckled while they were on-stage. Autumn eventually responded to the audience member and paused the show momentarily to insult him and set things straight. Exclusive Merchandise To celebrate the Australian Tour dates, Autumn made an exclusive t-shirt (with dates on the back) for their short visit to the country. To celebrate the first Mexico City visit, Autumn also designed and released two additional t-shirt designs exclusively for the event. The concert turned out to be one of Autumn's biggest performances ever. References Category:Tours